megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Ophiuca
Queen Ophiuca, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Star Force series, a combination of the FM-ian Ophiuca and the human Luna Platz. She appears as a fightable boss in Mega Man Star Force and Mega Man Star Force 2. Appearance Queen Ophiuca has blue skin and a segmented tail with purple and green pattern. She wears a purple helmet with patterned ruby color with a pair of emerald earrings and two large drill-like devices (based on Luna's two curls) with spikes at the top and two green snakes embedded with amethyst circling coiling around the bottom, a black top connected to two shoulder pads with scale-pattern, a pink waist cloth, and a pairs of gloves/bracers similar to the one worn by Megaman. She also wears a transparent pink veil that covers her face, save for her red eyes which she uses to fire her Gorgon Eyes attack. Her attire, combined with her snake motif and abilites, seem to make reference to exotic dancing, more specifically Egyptian/Arabian belly-dancing and Indian snake-charming. Personality Ophiuca speaks in a formal way, as such as when she becomes Queen Ophiuca, Luna speaks like her. She is shown to be rather manipulative, and also has a high interest in shopping and money. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Ophiuca preys on Luna's resentment toward her parents for sending her to private school because of the kids that influence her, and her falling relationship with Geo Stelar. Therefore they EM Wave Change to get revenge. The result is Queen Ophuica and she releases all the snakes in the exhibits and tries to strangle Luna's parents. Mega Man manages to defeat her. Using her last strength, she tries to delete Mega Man, but Gemini deletes Ophuica. Later in the space shuttle, Ophiuca turns into Queen Ophuica to battle Mega Man again, but she loses. Mega Man Star Force 2 Ophiuca appears in her EM Wave Changed form when Dark Phantom kidnaps Luna. Using the Residual waves of Ophiuca, Dark Phantom makes Luna transform into Queen Ophiuca and forces her to fight Mega Man. After she is defeated, she returns to her human form. Anime History In the anime, Ophiuca preys on Luna's jealousy of Harp Note and her love for Mega Man, and they EM Wave Change and fight Mega Man. Even when she is transformed, however, she hasn't lost her love for Mega Man, and spends most of the battle trying to embrace him (though in a somewhat violent way, constricting him when doing so). Luna later turns back to her normal self. Ophiuca herself later gains the ability to EM Wave Change with a device that Cygnus obtains and becomes Queen Ophuica to battle. Ophiuca later returns back to the FM Planet, after adapting to her new modern lifestyle, helping the other FM-ians' get what they need to survive. Abilities Queen Ophiuca has the following abilities and attacks: *'Super Armor:' Queen Ophiuca cannot flinch. (''Star Force 1 only) *'Snake Legion:' Queen Ophiuca sends snakes down all three columns at different intervals. The snakes can be blocked or destroyed. In the anime she can also summon snakes of different colors. *'Quick Serpent:' Queen Ophiuca will dash down two adjacent columns. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Gorgon Eye:' Queen Ophiuca fires a laser down her column, paralyzing the player if it connects. This attack cannot be blocked, and it pierces invisibility in the second game. She usually follows up with another attack, mostly Quick Serpent. =Gallery Concept art of Queen Ophiuca.png|Concept art of Queen Ophiuca. Trivia * Coincidentally, Queen Ophiuca and Queen Virgo share the same title of "Queen" in their names, although their names are in no way related; the former can actually command an army of snakes, earning her a title of queen in this respect, while Queen Virgo's title is derived from the playing cards that the Dealers' theme is based on, as well as being called "Queen of the Waters" in some of the promotional materials. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force bosses Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:Wood bosses Category:Females Category:Reptile design